deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Cheyenne Dog Soldier vs Attila the Hun
Cheyenne Dog Soldier:The spec force of the Cheyenne tribe VS Attila the Hun:The ruthless barbarian who brought Rome to his knees Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century,we see what happens,when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. The Dog Soldiers or Dog Men (Cheyenne Hotamétaneo'o) was one of six military societies of the Cheyenne Indians. Beginning in the late 1830s, this society evolved into a separate, militaristic band that played a dominant role in Cheyenne resistance to American expansion in Kansas, Nebraska, Colorado and Wyoming, where the Cheyenne had settled in the early 19th Century. After the deaths of nearly half the Southern Cheyenne in the cholera epidemic of 1849, many of the remaining Masikota band joined the Dog Soldiers. It effectively became a separate band, occupying territory between the Northern and Southern Cheyenne. Its members often opposed policies of peace chiefs such as Black Kettle. In 1869, most of the band were killed by United States Army forces in the Battle of Summit Springs.In the 21st-century, there are reports of the revival of the Dog Soldiers society in such areas as the Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation in Montana and among the Cheyenne and Arapaho Tribes in Oklahoma. The Dog Soldier defends his tribe with: There is little historical evidence of the background of the Huns, but they are believed to have originated from Northern or Central Asia. Attila fought for power of the Hunnic tribes and is believed to have assassinated his relatives to do so. At first Attila agreed to declare a peace treaty with the Roman Empire and was conquering lesser barbarian tribes. Attila attempted to invade Persia (Sassanid Empire or Eran) but failed and returned to Europe to invade the Eastern Roman Empire instead, breaking the treaty with raids on bordering cities. The Romans were being overwelmed by both Attila's huns and other barbarians attacking at the same time like the Vandals in Carthage. Attila soon traveled all the way to Gaul (France) where he was now fighting the Visigoths, Celts, Franks, Burgundians and the Western Roman Empire. In the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains, Attila suffered heavy casualties (Those there is debate over if Attila won the battle or not, the Hunnic army losses were significant). Attila left Gaul to invade Italy, but quickly stopped the invasion. It is said that Pope Saint Leo I met with Attila in 452 AD and convinced him to stop the invasion of Italy. However many historians claim that Attila used this act of desperation to make a peace treaty because the Huns themselves were desperate. The Hunnic Army was facing a pandemic of diseases and were low on logistics, which better explains Attila's reasoning to stop the conquest. Although at peace, Attila was secretly rebuilding his army and planning to invade Constantinople, but this would never happen. In 453 AD, while celebrating his wedding with his new future wife Ildico, Attila died from either a severe nosebleed or internal bleeding. His deathbead was covered in blood. Attila's body was burried in an unknown location, those who burried him were executed to keep the location secret. After his death, Attila's sons split the Hunnic Empire, which soon collapsed and merged into other barbarian tribes. Despite the downfall of the Huns, the Ancient Roman Empire was too overwelmed by the Huns to survive. 23 years later in 476 AD, the Roman Empire fell to their former allies the Visigoths. Attila terrorised Rome with: My Edges: Short:Edge Attila:A sword from mystical metal vs a small axe that can be throwed,easy edge for Attila,his sword has longer range and versatility. Mid:Edge Cheyenne:Screw the rope,the buffalo lance can one shot a American bison. Long:Edge Attila:Attila is better archer,with more mobile bow.Yeah the self bow has range,but lacks in almost everything. Special:Edge Cheyenne:Again weapon that can one shoot a bison vs a an small axe,also the gunstock club could be thrown. X-Factors: Armor:Attila 40,Cheyenne 18:The leather lammelar and wooden shield are better combo,than the bone-piped breastplate(which is not even an armor). Archery:Attila 98,Cheyenne 95:While both are great archers,Attila gets an edge because,he is famous for his archery and that's what he is remembered for.Plus add his superior bow and he takes this category. Stealth:Attila 50,Cheyenne 87:An unexpected x-factor,while not useful on horses,it will do well without them,but Attila was a straight soldier,unlike the Cheyenne who was stalking enemies from behind and slicing their necks. Brutality:Attila 95,Cheyenne 90:Attila was known to be brutal and barbaric and showing no mercy to his enemies,while the Cheyenne were going to do everything for their people and protect them. Voting ends on 2nd July Battle will be 1 vs 1,both warrios on horses,and will take place in plains with high grass. Only well written votes,with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments. Battle Simulation In a calm tall grassed field,the Hunnic leader and raider Attila was prepearing his camp for the night,after twenty Huns have been killed by three unknown creatures.As he was preapering the campfire,not far away alone Dog Soldier was riding and searching for a save place for the night,as he saw smoke,he thought it was other Indians trying to communicate and as he rode his horse and come closer,he realised that this is not a Cheyenne. The Dog Soldier aimed his self bow and fired and arrow at Atiila,missing him narrowly.As he saw that he would not rest,Attila grabbed his composite bow and fired and arrow,piercing the Dog Soldier's arm.The Native American groaned in pain as he removed the arrow and he rode his horse to retreat,but Attila was chasing him and both riders fired arrows at each others until their quivers were empty.Than both warriors pulled their mid range weapons and as Atilla was hurling his lasso,he missed and the Cheyenne managed to harm Attila's leg with the lance,as they both charged once again,Attila got pushed by the lance and narrowly scratching his stomach.As Atilla falled,he got right up on his legs and as he hurled again his lasso,he caught the horse's neck,pulling both him and his rider down.As the Dog Soldier falled,Attila tried to decapite him with his scythian axe,but the Indian rolled away and raised his lance to block another axe blow,but the lance got sliced in half by one mighty swing of the axe. The Cheyenne threw the lance away and raised his tomahawk,as both of them dueled with their axes,Attila started to lose and he tried to retreat but the Cheyenne threw his tomahawk,wounding brutally Attila's leg.As the Hunnic king falled down,the Dog Soldier tried to kill him with the Gunstock club,but Attila rolled and saved himself.With all his might Attila sliced the Indian's stomach wounding him and forcing him to turn his back holding his wound. As the Cheyenne stil holds his wound,next he felt sharp pain in his chest,the Hunnic king has killed him with the sword of Mars.As the Cheyenne's lifeless body felt down Attila raised his sword and roared in both victory and pain,but his victory was short lived after he hear the strange howl and since he had a large wound on his leg,he mounted his horse rushed away. Expert's Opinion Experts believed Attila's superior fighting skills,weapons and tactics proved superior over the Dog Soldiers,while both were equally trained,Attila's other main x-factor was that he was successful unlike the Dog Soldier's fail against the US Army Category:Blog posts